


they'll lead you to your heart's desire

by tisapear



Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "Okay," Sasuke exclaims and throws the door open with his shoulder, crimson petals spilling through the spaces between his fingers even while he's desperately trying to hold onto them, "what the FUCK did I tell you about putting flowers where the cats... can.... get to them....."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649398
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	they'll lead you to your heart's desire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [tumblr post](https://musicbooksdragons-blog.tumblr.com/post/155405315258/person-a-tries-to-be-romantic-and-leaves-a-trail)
> 
> "Person A tries to be romantic and leaves a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom where they are waiting for Person B. But Person B is a clean freak and pretty soon Person A finds their angry partner in the doorway with an armful of petals"

"Okay," Sasuke exclaims and throws the door open with his shoulder, crimson petals spilling through the spaces between his fingers even while he's desperately trying to hold onto them, "what the FUCK did I tell you about putting flowers where the cats... can.... get to them....."

He stares, a little awkwardly—and that alone is alerting, because Uchihas simply don't _do_ awkward, so for him to express that uncharacteristic emotion it must be really, well, _awkward_ —at the bed.

And at its occupant.

Its very, uh. Very _prettily_ dressed up occupant. 

(Fuck, if there's one thing he never expected, it's for Naruto to look so _good_ in lace—and _definitely_ not orange lace, of all things.) 

"So I'm guessing that—that the petals _aren't_ the result of the cats ruining the flowers again." His voice is audibly shaking, something he'd otherwise be ashamed of, but his eyes are feverishly raking over the other's body, greedily drinking in the sight and memorizing every inch. 

For, ah. Further use. (Maybe he can get a few recommendations from Ino? She's rather.... well-educated on these matters, no?)

When he finally dignifies to actually look at Naruto's face, his husband is giving him A Look, all 'Yea no shit Sherlock' and 'I can't believe you, why am I even still married to you' that he usually reserves for when Sasuke forgoes dinner for tomato salad for the third time this week. (Like the ramen obsessed idiot has any room to talk.)

Naruto's voice is more exasperated than angry when he talks, though, like he already considered this as a possible outcome. "Asshole, do you have _any_ idea just how expensive red roses are? "

Funnily enough, he does, because Naruto left him alone with Ino that one time and she immediately went into a rant about flower prices and the whys and hows and how people should just shut the fuck up about 'not worth the price' because floriculture is hard work, alright, the prices are MORE than justified, thank you very fucking much.

He doesn't think that's the answer Naruto wants to hear, though, so he wisely decides to stay quiet. Seeing this, Naruto doesn't quite roll his eyes, but does something close enough.

And when he stretches one hand in his direction, Sasuke doesn't get weak in the knees when he sees the prettily embroidered lace gloves engulfing wrist and fingers, honestly.

Really, he doesn't. 

(He does.) 

"Whatever, just—get over here before I change my mind, you big fucking idiot."

Well, if that isn't an invitation if he's ever heard one, Sasuke thinks, and mindlessly lets the petals flutter to the ground, fingers already hooked under the hem of his hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> and then Naruto dicked Sasuke down in lace dessous the end


End file.
